Upside Down
by Kikeri Ki
Summary: The last battle has been fought and the gang has settled down for a vacation in Elicoor II. However dark clouds shadow Fayt. Can a certain red head help him? [oneshot] [FaytxNel]


**Upside Down**

**_Summery: After the last battle the gang goes to Elicoor II for a well deserved vacation. However Fayt is far from happy. Can a certain red-head help him? FaytxNel rated for cutting_**

**(A/N: I came up with this oneshot when I woke up this morning…boy nothing better to do I suppose. Anyway I hope you enjoy this oneshot and please review! Its not very good but I thought I would try…)**

The razor feels cool and calming as I hold it in my hands, admiring the glimmer of metal. I sigh calmly as I put the blade to my arm and make a long red cut that stands out, past the red and white scars that run all across the skin. More and more I have to turn to the blade to silence my feelings and guilt.

It was my entire fault that my father died. It was my fault when the Executioners came, and when the Veendini attacked. In all this I was to blame. The guilt inside me should kill me, but it doesn't. The awful memories just run through my head, tormenting me to no end.

I don't leave this room much. The atmosphere suits me. It is Arias after all, and the sky is a gray dull color to match the dismissal surroundings. It's almost like my mind has played a trick on the weather.

Everyone worries about me. I give them the excuse that I'm just tired and need rest but I don't think they believe me. So far though no one has questioned me and for that I am thankful. Even if they did I would never answer them. The truth would hurt them and I don't want to ruin anyone's life any more then I already have. I suppose that they would have their different opinions. Sophia would just smother me with unwanted affection. Maria would try and approach it seriously, but in the end I think she would break down and wouldn't know what to do. Cliff would just throw me into an asylum. And Nel would just tell me to buck up and quit acting like an idiot. None of these help me and so I stay silent.

There is a knock at the door and a voice said quietly, "May I come in?"

"Just a second," I put on a black hooded sweatshirt. Even if I bleed through no one will see it in the dimness of the room at early twilight. The perfect disguise for a perfect pain.

The door opens and she walks in. It's Nel and she looks pale and saddened somehow. I motioned for her to sit on the bed.

"What's up?" I ask as calmly as I can, hoping that she doesn't suspect anything,

"Not much," she sounds shaky almost as if she fears something

"Oh."

She sighs and seems to strengthen her resolve, "are you ok?"

"I'm good yeah, just tired," her eyes narrowed at this comment

"Somehow I don't believe that. You've been hiding in your room for a long time now. I would have thought that you would have gotten enough rest."

"Yeah well…say where are the others?" I swiftly change the subject, hoping she won't press for more details.

"They went shopping in Peterney and they're spending the night so they won't be back till tomorrow." She stared at the floor. It seems I'm not the only one with a secret.

"Well why are you in my room?" I thought I could see her face in the retreating daylight. It had flushed a bit. But that couldn't be, she's the greatest of the Aquarian fighters!

"I-I-just wanted to see how you were…" she trailed off

"I see," We sat on the bed for what seemed to be forever before she spoke up again, her voice was almost a whisper.

"Fayt,"

"Yeah?"

"I-I need to tell you something…"

"Ok," My voice sounds dull and uninterested as she continued

"Fayt…I love you…" she turned her head away. My head jerked up at the sound of her words. I sure wasn't uninterested anymore.

"You what?" I stammer out in disbelief

"I-I think I love you…ever since I met you. You're kind and brave, not to mention strong and handsome," she blushed even further

"Is that why you visited tonight?"

"Yes," she stood up, "I don't expect you to feel the same way. I-well-I just couldn't keep it bottled up anymore, that's all." She started towards the door. On her face was a small tear that glistened. Thoughts were running through my head, and at once I knew that she was the one person that could take away my pain.

"Nel wait," she stopped, her hand halfway to the doorknob as I grabbed her arm. Without any words I slapped the razor into her hand. Her eyes filled with tears as I rolled up my sleeves and made her trace the cuts and scars that littered my arm.

"Fayt…" she said softly, and pulled me into a big hug. Without warning I looked into her violet eyes and kissed her passionately. I saw her eyes widen and then close as we drew closer together, and then pulled apart, still holding hands.

Sometimes the world can feel upside down. All you need to do is find the person who'll make it feel right side up again.

**(A/N: Please review! I don't like this one as much as my Teen Titans dark fic, but I still would like to know what you think.)**


End file.
